


Shape Of You

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha Kanda Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Couch Cuddles, Cute Allen, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Omega Allen Walker, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Equality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Omegaverse. Semi-UA Modern. Alpha ! Kanda. Omega ! Allen. Allen et Kanda sont en couple depuis quelques années, et après une session au lit plutôt intense, Allen révèle à son amant qu'il désire avoir un enfant. Qu'en pense donc Kanda ? Pré-Mpreg. Relation Préétablie. Fluff.





	Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Alors déjà, oui, cette fic porte le titre de la chanson de Ed Sheeran, simplement parce que je l'adore et parce que je trouvais que ça correspondait bien avec ce que j'écris ici :').
> 
> C'est un Semi-UA Modern, rien ne change à l'univers de DGM si ce n'est que ça se passe à notre époque. Les personnages sont juste un peu plus âgés, Allen a la vingtaine et Kanda vingt-trois ans. Par contre, divergence canon, il n'y a pas toute la problématique autour du fait qu'Allen soit le Quatorzième.
> 
> Pour ceux qui m'auraient déjà lu sur le concept de l'omégaverse avec Shit Or Sugar, cette fic n'est pas du même genre, vraiment, c'est simple et sans trop de complexité (pas que ce soit tout concon non plus, enfin j'espère x'D), j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose de fluffy et sympa. C'est un peu hot, d'où le rating M, mais ne vous fiez pas au début, ce n'est pas seulement lemoneux x).
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est l'omégaverse, une petite explication : (vous pouvez la sauter si vous connaissez)
> 
> Tout d'abord, dans le principe de base, l'omegaverse divise la société humaine en trois classes : alpha, beta, et oméga, sur le modèle des meutes. Les alphas étant la classe la plus haute, les élites, plus forts, les beta les gens ordinaires et les oméga la classe la plus basse, plus faibles.
> 
> La classe des personnages devient également un second sexe/genre. Les oméga sont des hommes nés avec un utérus et la capacité d'avoir des enfants, ils produisent des phéromones et ont aussi des périodes de chaleurs. Ils s'auto-lubrifient. Les alphas peuvent entrer en rut au contact des phéromones d'un oméga et perdre le contrôle d'eux-même. Les betas fonctionnent exactement comme un homme et une femme lambda fonctionnent, et ils émettent aussi une odeur qui leur est propre, différente des alphas et des omégas.
> 
> Il existe des fics où les femmes peuvent aussi être des omégas ou des alphas, auxquels cas elles entrent en période de chaleur dans le premier cas, ou leur clitoris peut devenir un pénis lorsqu'elles sont excitées dans le deuxième. En ce qui concerne les omégas mâles, leurs sexes sont généralement petits et ceux des alphas mâles sont plus gros que ceux d'un homme normal. Les alphas et les omégas peuvent se nouer durant l'accouplement, pour garantir la fécondation qui n'a lieu que durant les chaleurs.
> 
> C'est donc une intrigue souvent utilisée dans du yaoi en appuyant les personnages dans le rôle du 'seme' et du 'uke', mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée à ça. Le principe est justement d'écrire sur une variante où les omégas sont officiellement reconnus comme des hommes par la société et sont, la plus part du temps, respectés malgré des stéréotypes inévitables et justement sur un oméga qui tente de dépasser les discriminations et de se faire accepter comme individu masculin à part entière, en dépit du fait qu'il puisse donner la vie, avec un refus de se soumettre.
> 
> Un alpha et un oméga peuvent être liés une fois que l'alpha mord l'oméga, c'est un signe d'appartenance lorsque la relation est sérieuse. (Dans certaines fics, c'est carrément un lien d'âme-sœur qui se déclenche entre les personnages indépendamment de leurs volontés, mais pas ici).
> 
> Bon... Je crois avoir tout précisé !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Un gémissement de plaisir aigu retentit dans la chambre. En-dessous de l'alpha qui caressait allégrement son sexe tout en le préparant à la pénétration à venir, Allen était saisi par les sensations qui le traversaient de part en part. Il avait terminé son cycle de chaleur au début de la semaine, les effets persistant encore dans son organisme. Il resterait facilement excité, plus sensible, à la fois physiquement et moralement, de fait plus émotif qu'à l'usuel, pendant encore quelques jours. Pour l'excitation, l'oméga en faisait profiter Kanda, qui n'avait franchement pas à s'en plaindre. Même s'il arguait que ses humeurs lui tapaient sur le système. Leur relation pouvait être assez conflictuelle à certains moments, quand bien même ils s'aimaient sincèrement. Ça faisait déjà quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur relation était sérieuse. Dans un monde comme le leur, au milieu d'une guerre entre Exorcistes et Noahs, ils faisaient un pari dangereux en s'offrant un tel risque. La vie pouvait leur être arrachée à tout moment, tout comme leur mission ne donnait pas la meilleure opportunité de s'épanouir à une vie sentimentale. Pourtant, ils réussissaient.

En dehors des missions dangereuses, de leur mésentente première, de leur divergence de point de vues et des engueulades qui en découlaient, ils étaient heureux ensemble. Allen se disait donc qu'ils pourraient un jour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Au sens de prendre un risque supplémentaire. C'était peut-être ses hormones, peut-être ses chaleurs terminées et son horloge biologique qui réclamait satisfaction, mais ça faisait quelque temps qu'il y pensait. Allen voulait avoir un enfant avec Kanda. Une part de lui-même jugeait cela absurde, car ils étaient Exorcistes et avaient trop peu de temps de répit. Seulement, certains traqueurs et scientifiques avaient une famille. Une autre part d'Allen lui soufflait qu'eux aussi risquaient leurs vies. Il était donc intérieurement partagé, mais le désir d'avoir une famille avec son alpha était là, il s'ancrait en lui.

Kanda et lui étaient liés.

La marque qui s'étendait sur son épaule, là où Kanda l'avait mordu la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, prouvait qu'Allen était son oméga. Allen gardait un souvenir vif et intense de cet instant. Le moment de la morsure faisant partie de ce qu'il avait préféré, malgré la douleur. Il avait eu plus de mal au moment où l'alpha s'était noué à lui, mais le nouage avait, de toute façon, la réputation d'être désagréable la première fois, alors il s'y était attendu. À présent, il adorait que Kanda soit noué à lui. La complétude et le bien-être qu'il ressentait étaient toujours extrêmement puissants.

Allen hésitait à en parler avec Kanda. Parce qu'en parler ne signifiait rien de concret, ils pouvaient bien échanger leurs points de vue et décider plus tard, il s'en fichait. Il avait simplement un peu peur de braquer son bel alpha, qui n'avait pas toujours un caractère des plus faciles et une conception classique des relations. Kanda était Kanda, il y était habitué. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça parte en dispute ou que ça le bloque parce qu'il se sentirait éventuellement acculé. Et étant donné qu'il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, Allen hésitait encore plus à faire part d'une lubie éphémère. Bon, ce n'était pas que ça, sinon, il ne ressentirait pas l'envie de fonder une famille avec Kanda. Un jour, sûrement. Étaient-ils vraiment obligés d'en parler maintenant, en revanche ?

Franchement, non.

Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour, ça pouvait attendre. Allen s'abandonnait au plaisir, la bouche de Kanda qui mordillait son cou remontant le long du lobe de son oreille – particulièrement sensible.

« Tu veux que je sorte les jouets ? »

Allen frémit. Il leur arrivait d'utiliser des Sex-Toys pour pimenter leurs étreintes, ils en avaient quelques-uns, ayant voulu tester des plaisirs. Le blandin aimait particulièrement quand le brun portait un anneau vibrant empêchant l'éjaculation et le nouage, bien qu'une certaine frustration ne demeure. À l'inverse, il aimait être celui qui était restreint dans son éjaculation, alors que Kanda se nouait à lui. L'orgasme qu'il ressentait était plus intense, plus profond, et vraiment saisissant. Le sexe pouvait être un élément ludique au sein d'un jeune couple, et eux savaient tout à fait comment varier leurs ébats. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait actuellement. Il voulait quelque chose de… classique. De la douceur et de la tendresse mélangées pendant qu'ils ne feraient qu'un, en toute simplicité. Le piment serait pour une autre fois.

« J'en ai marre des préliminaires… Je te veux en moi. »

Kanda eut un rictus, susurrant à son oreille :

« Mon petit oméga est impatient, à c'que j'vois.

—Je ne suis pas ton petit oméga, Bakanda ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu dis ce genre de choses, enfoiré ! »

Allen fronçait furieusement les sourcils, et Kanda unit son visage au sien sans plus de cérémonie, se fichant pas mal de ses objections. Ses lèvres percutèrent celles d'Allen, les happant, sa langue pénétrant sa bouche. Le maudit se laissa faire, appréciant l'initiative, ses propres mains massant les hanches de son amant, qui, lui, caressait l'une de ses fesses. Son autre main était derrière sa nuque. Kanda essayait de l'allonger, mais Allen résistait, voulant batailler un peu avant de déclarer forfait. Il hésita, l'espace d'un instant, à demander à Kanda s'il pouvait le prendre. Ils l'avaient déjà fait de cette manière-là, et si Kanda avait été réticent au début, fierté d'alpha, Allen avait argumenté qu'il était un homme et que c'était tout aussi naturel d'un sens comme dans l'autre. Ça l'avait fait céder. Kanda avait des défauts, mais il n'était, heureusement, pas sexiste et ne cherchait pas à rabaisser un oméga sur son identité sexuelle.

Allen glissa l'une de ses mains sur le bas-ventre de Kanda, et descendit en flèche à son pénis, l'alpha se tendant. Le Japonais relâcha ses lèvres, le rictus arrogant étant toujours là.

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, Moyashi. »

Une lueur d'amusement était dans ses yeux. Il le provoquait. Le visage du blandin imita celui de Kanda. Il s'écarta, et, promptement, donna un coup de paumes sur le torse de Kanda, le projetant contre le matelas, sous lui. Interloqué en premier lieu, l'alpha ne réagit pas et se laissa faire. Allen grimpa lentement sur lui, jusqu'à le chevaucher, se retrouvant assis sur son bassin. Il leva son corps et saisit le pénis de l'alpha, qu'il approcha de son entrée. Il vit Kanda retenir sa respiration, excité. Sous l'emprise du même sentiment, Allen s'empala jusqu'à la garde, un bruit mouillé accompagnant le mouvement, avec en prime un petit gémissement. L'oméga ne perdit pas de sa superbe pour autant, répliquant avec malice :

« On va voir combien de temps tu vas tenir avant de gémir mon prénom. »

Le brun aux cheveux longs eut un ricanement moqueur, signe qu'il acceptait le challenge. Allen se réjouissait d'avance de lui faire perdre pied.

* * *

Leur étreinte avait été pour le moins sportive. Kanda était bougrement têtu mais ayant de l'endurance à revendre, l'oméga pouvait se targuer d'avoir gagné. Si, par habitude ainsi que par son éternelle mauvaise humeur, Kanda avait boudé en lui coulant des regards irrités, son égo malmené, il le câlinait gentiment à présent. Bien sûr, vu qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. D'autres fois, c'était l'inverse. Allen était celui qui perdait et qui boudait, se faisant royalement asticoter par un Kanda sarcastique. Ils étaient jeunes, après tout. Allen approchait de ses vingt ans, Kanda entamait ses vingt-trois. S'ils prenaient en maturité, savaient mieux se gérer avec le temps, ils restaient les mêmes, dans le fond. C'était aussi ce qui les liait. Ils aimaient bien s'emmerder.

Allen se détendait, la main du brun rasant son épaule, son bras l'entourant fermement. Lui baisait son torse de temps à autre. Il lâcha la bombe sans même réfléchir. Elle glissa littéralement de ses lèvres.

« T'as déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? »

Kanda se redressa brusquement, les yeux s'écarquillant à peine, Allen le voyant afficher son émotion : le choc. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Allen devait avouer que lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à le dire comme ça.

« D'où ça sort ? »

Allen se tendit. Sa voix était comme à l'usuelle, mais dans l'instant présent, il craignait de ce que ça signifiait. Il avait lancé le sujet, alors il n'allait pas l'esquiver.

« Je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé encore, mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce que t'en penses. »

Gentiment, Allen déposa un baiser sous la clavicule de Kanda. Il lui offrit un sourire encourageant, voulant amener le plus grand à s'exprimer.

« J'y… J'y ai pas pensé. » C'était rare que Kanda soit si embarrassé. Le plus grand sembla avoir du mal à déglutir. « Tu veux que je te fasse un gosse ?

—Pas maintenant, et je ne veux pas que _tu_ _me fasses_ _un gosse_ , je veux _qu'on ait un enfant_ _ensemble_ , Bakanda. » Allen nuançait les mots. Devant le regard de l'alpha, il nuança de nouveau. « Je ne te demande pas de dire oui ou non tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas. Même si tu répondais aujourd'hui, ça peut même être dans un an ou deux, peut-être plus. On est encore jeunes. C'est juste qu'on est bien ensemble. J'aimerai vraiment qu'on fonde une famille plus tard. »

Kanda restait crispé.

« Je me suis jamais vu avec un gosse. J'ai même pas eu de parents.

—Moi non plus, j'en ai pas vraiment eu. » Il avait certes eu Mana, qu'il considérait comme son père, mais ce n'était pas la version classique d'une famille, pas de modèle concret pour baser toute l'expérience de donner vie à un être, d'être parent. « Quand tu dis ça, tu veux dire que tu n'y as jamais réfléchi ou que tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'être parent ? »

La conversation étant sérieuse pour Allen, il précisait sa question. Le kendoka soupira.

« Je… sais pas, Moyashi.

—Allen, Bakanda !

—Tch. »

Allen l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres, remettant leurs chamailleries à plus tard.

« Tu veux bien y réfléchir ? Tu peux prendre ton temps, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Kanda hocha la tête, l'entourant de ses bras, et déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou, à l'endroit où il l'avait mordu. La marque était si sensible... Allen retint un gémissement.

« Ouais, j'vais y penser. Moyashi, je… »

Allen lui sourit.

« Je sais que t'es pas trop déclaration, mais je t'aime, Yû. »

Comme attendu, le brun se contracta, mais ne se déroba pas à l'étreinte.

« Moi aussi, Allen. »

Ressentant toute la profondeur des sentiments, et heureux d'avoir été appelé par son prénom, la deuxième fois en peu de temps, l'oméga passa ses bras autour du cou de l'alpha. Ainsi, complétant leur accord, il lia amoureusement leurs visages. Bien vite, Kanda le fit basculer sur lui, la main sur sa hanche, et Allen apprécia le contact de leurs corps nus. S'il aurait bien aimé un deuxième round et peut-être même faire une gâterie à son amant, Kanda rompit le baiser.

« Tu penses vraiment que je ferai un bon père, Moyashi ? Sérieux, tu m'vois faire ça ? On sait tous les deux que mon caractère est à chier et j'en ai déjà chié avec notre relation. »

Un Kanda exposant une crainte et une insécurité était, encore une fois, suffisamment rare pour qu'Allen en soit touché. Il sentit pourtant son visage se tordre en une fine grimace irritée.

« Yû, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si je veux faire ma vie avec toi, c'est parce que je pense que tu ferais un bon père. » Il eut un rire taquin. « Oui, tu as mauvais caractère mais tu es un bon amant. Un bon alpha. Tu prends soin de moi et tu ne me traites pas comme si je n'étais pas un homme ou comme un incapable sous prétexte que je suis un oméga. Je pense que tu t'en sortirais très bien avec un enfant, Yû. »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Allen soupira.

« Je ne sais pas si je serai un bon père, moi non plus. On aura forcément du mal tous les deux, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas essayer et y arriver. »

Kanda parut considérer ses arguments.

« J'vais réfléchir. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps.

—Oui, bien sûr. »

Allen baisa ses lèvres, heureux qu'il considère l'idée. Kanda caressa gentiment sa joue. Le blandin savait voir en lui, il savait qu'il était toujours stressé.

« Détends-toi, Bakanda. Je ne te demande pas un enfant dans la seconde. » Il ricana. « Ça te dit, que je m'occupe un peu de toi ? »

Sur un sourire coquin, Allen commença à dévorer son oreille, l'Asiatique soupirant.

« Ouais, détends-moi un peu, Baka Moyashi.

—Allen !

—Moyashi. »

Allen grogna :

« Je vais te _la_ mordre, tu vas voir comment je m'appelle.

—Si tu fais ça, j'te vire de mon lit à coup de pied au cul.

—C'est aussi le mien, je te ferai dire.

—Et alors ? »

Ils se regardèrent avec provocation avant d'échanger un sourire, puis de ricaner franchement.

* * *

« Tu lui en as parlé ? » demanda Lenalee avec un doux sourire.

La bêta, assise entre Lavi, à qui elle tenait la main, et lui sur un des canapés de la salle de loisir, le fixait, attentive à sa réponse. Allen sentait que Lavi le scrutait tout aussi prestement. Avant de faire part de son désir à Kanda, il s'était d'abord confié à ses amis. Ces derniers l'avaient prévenu des risques, l'avaient conseillé, mais ils lui avaient tous deux affirmé qu'ils soutenaient son choix. Ils s'étaient aussi montrés encourageant à cette idée, Lenalee blaguant sur le fait qu'elle souhaitait un jour être Tata et Lavi Tonton. Allen avait été touché de leurs réactions. Aussi, ignorant sa gêne, il répondit, un peu gauchement :

« Oui… -

—Alors ?! »

Lenalee était surexcitée, elle serra la main de Lavi qui grimaça. Allen eut un rire gêné, sonnant un poil dépité.

« Eh bien… J'avoue que je lui ai un peu demandé de but en blanc, il a été surpris et j'ai l'impression qu'il flippe plus qu'autre chose. »

Lavi ricana.

« C'est Yû, en même temps. À quoi tu t'attendais ? »

Allen grommela dans sa barbe, Lenalee renchérissant :

« C'est une grande décision, et ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin, Allen. Mets-toi à sa place.

—Je sais, Lena, » soupira le blandin, « je lui ai dit que je lui laissais le temps. J'ai juste peur… de lui avoir vraiment fait peur, en fait. »

Il eut un rire désabusé. Cette formulation un peu bancale était criante de vérité. Lavi répliqua :

« Il ne t'a pas embroché, tu peux t'estimer heureux. »

Si, à force de contact avec Allen, Kanda avait fini par devenir plus sociable et ouvert au contact avec autrui, il dégainait tout aussi facilement son précieux katana, ça n'avait pas tellement changé.

« Il a sûrement besoin de temps, » apposa le Bookman, plantant son unique œil vert dans le sien. « Comment il réagit, avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il est plus distant ?

—Pas vraiment, il est comme avant, mais des fois… Il me lance ces regards, où il me fixe longtemps sans rien dire et je n'ose pas lui demander à quoi il pense. »

Lenalee soupira.

« Tu devrais le faire. La communication, c'est important dans un couple, comme dans toute relation, d'ailleurs. »

Allen savait ça. Pour s'adapter ensemble, Kanda et lui avaient dû faire de sérieux efforts de communications. Ça ne changeait pas qu'il ne voulait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat une deuxième fois et le brusquer.

« Je dois avouer que ça se produit surtout… au lit, » il rougit, un peu réticent à évoquer sa vie intime. Lenalee, Lavi et lui étaient très proches, assez pour se permettre d'avoir ce genre de conversation, mais Allen était réservé sur ce plan-là. « Ce n'est pas le moment adéquat pour ça, et c'est un peu gênant, je dois dire.

—Les discussions sur l'oreiller, le meilleur moment pour questionner un homme, » répartit Lavi.

Lenalee lui donna un coup de coude, le bêta roux grimaçant. Allen se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Je lui en ai parlé lors d'une discussion sur l'oreiller, justement.

—Eh bien recommence, » sourit la Chinoise, « ou, si tu préfères ne pas le brusquer dans votre intimité, fais-le quand vous partagerez un moment de détente, calme. »

Allen eut un rictus ironique malgré lui. Lenalee le lui rendit.

« Ça doit bien arriver, non ? »

L'oméga rit. Ce n'était pas toujours calme, mais ils partageaient des moments de complicité et de plénitude, sans quoi leur relation n'aurait pas duré si longtemps.

« Oui, c'est le cas. »

Lavi eut un rire bref.

« J'aimerai bien voir un Yû détendu. Ça doit changer.

—Oh, même détendu, il reste un Bakanda, de toute façon. »

C'était juste le sien, et c'était ce qui changeait la donne. Les trois amis rirent en chœur.

* * *

Dans un des petits appartements du Quartier Général des Exorcistes, Allen et Kanda regardaient la télé. Le bulletin d'information rapportait les dégâts faits par les Akumas dans une ville du Nord de l'Allemagne, exactement où Lenalee et Lavi avaient été envoyés en mission. Le blandin ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne le stressait pas un peu quant au sort de ses amis, même s'ils étaient parfaitement à même de se défendre. C'était ça, le métier d'Exorciste. La peur constante qu'une mission soit fatale. Autant pour soi-même que pour un camarade, mais le devoir qui passait avant tout. Avec ses chaleurs, il avait naturellement eu un congé, que Kanda avait pris avec lui, comme ils étaient liés. Ils n'avaient pas encore été rappelés sur une mission, attendant depuis trois semaines, mais ça ne saurait évidemment tarder. Allen présumait qu'ils seraient envoyés ensemble, Komui prenait soin de leur en laisser la possibilité après ses chaleurs. Ce n'était, le blandin l'avouait, pas une nécessité.

Les chaleurs fragilisaient un oméga les premiers temps, le premier mois les suivant était dur, et un oméga lié s'en sortait mieux avec son alpha. Seulement, Allen savait se gérer, et ça ne l'empêchait pas d'accomplir ses missions. Kanda, en revanche, préférait être là, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. L'oméga trouvait cette attitude protectrice tantôt agaçante, tantôt attendrissante. Néanmoins, le fait d'être en mission avec son amant lui plaisait particulièrement. Ils pouvaient mieux s'épauler _mutuellement_ , et Allen était moins inquiet que quand il était au loin, sans lui. Il voulait protéger son alpha autant que l'alpha tenait à le protéger, dans le fond. Ce rythme de vie, il s'était déjà fait cette réflexion et vu sous cet angle encore davantage, ne semblait nullement compatible avec l'arrivée d'un enfant. Allen ne pourrait pas se permettre de prendre un congé quelques mois pendant la fin de grossesse plus six mois après la naissance, et Kanda non plus.

Il leur faudrait attendre que les choses se calment avec les Noahs et les Akumas. Les missions étaient actuellement trop fréquentes.

Mais en imaginant une période d'accalmie… Allen espérait que les années leur en fournirait une… Il voulait un enfant, réellement.

Regardant sa position, assis entre les jambes de Kanda, les bras de ce dernier entourant son torse, sur leur canapé, il sirotait du soda à l'aide d'une paille. La respiration paisible de Kanda effleurait son épaule à plusieurs reprises, sa marque… En revanche, ça ne l'émoustillait pas, au contraire, ça l'apaisait. Il se baignait dans leurs odeurs, le bien-être étant omniprésent. Le bulletin d'information se conclut, Allen jetant un œil vers le programme télé. Il s'attendait à devoir batailler pour le choix du programme, les deux jeunes hommes n'ayant pas vraiment les mêmes goûts en matière de divertissant, ou très rarement.

L'alpha enleva l'un des bras obstruant le torse de l'oméga, attrapant la télécommande, appuyant sur le bouton rouge pour mettre l'écran en veille.

Allen fut contraint de se tourner vers lui, déposant son soda sur la table basse où reposaient les pieds nus de Kanda.

« Pourquoi t'as éteint ? »

L'incompréhension se peignait sur le visage de l'oméga. Le Japonais abattit simplement :

« Faut qu'on parle. »

Devant le visage sérieux de l'autre, Allen commença à appréhender. Il bégaya :

« Il… y a un problème… ? »

Peut-être qu'Allen savait justement quel pouvait être le problème, et ça lui mettait une certaine pression. L'alpha s'en aperçut, en plus du fait qu'il pouvait le sentir à ses phéromones. Il soupira, puis posa une main au sommet de son crâne, l'aplatissant pendant qu'Allen esquissait une moue. Le geste le détendit néanmoins.

« J'ai réfléchi, au sujet d'avoir un enfant.

—Oh… Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Son ton était malaisé, il ne voulait ni sonner trop pressant ni trop détaché. Allen s'était espacé face à Kanda, mais il était encore tout à côté de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de l'alpha, les doigts caressant doucement le tissu de son pantalon. Kanda fit descendre la main qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux à son cou, qu'il s'amusa à parcourir. Il cherchait à le détendre, toujours au fait de son anxiété.

« J'suis d'accord. »

Ne s'y attendant absolument pas, Allen poussa un son exclamatif, sursautant. Kanda eut un rictus narquois devant sa réaction.

« Tu t'attendais à ce point à ce que je dise non, Moyashi ?

—Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, à vrai dire. Et c'est _Allen_. » Allen eut un petit rire. Il décida d'être honnête. « Tu avais l'air vraiment choqué, et j'avoue que j'ai eu peur que ça t'ait refroidi. »

L'alpha secoua la tête.

« Je te l'aurai dit si j'étais totalement contre, imbécile. Fallait juste que je réfléchisse. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. »

Allen rit encore.

« Ouais, je sais. Je suppose que j'étais stressé, moi aussi. C'est une grande décision, après tout, et j'aurai compris que tu t'y opposes.

—Ouais, mais ça me tente. »

L'oméga eut un instant d'arrêt, et il commença à réaliser. Kanda était d'accord pour qu'ils aient un enfant ensemble. Pour qu'ils fondent une famille. Allen sentait une certaine émotion de joie l'envahir. Kanda parla à nouveau :

« J'trouve que c'est pas trop le moment maintenant, c'est trop le bordel. Mais plus tard, dans quelques années, je serai… curieux de te voir porter mes gosses.

—Je me faisais la même réflexion. » Allen rougit, intrigué d'entendre que Kanda s'intéressait à l'image de son corps enceint. « Quand ce sera plus calme… Je serai vraiment heureux de porter tes enfants. »

Après un échange de regards, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Les langues ne tardèrent pas à jouer, le jeune couple trouvant par ce baiser un moyen de se libérer de la tension. Les mains caressèrent les corps. Le baiser s'intensifia, de même qu'elles se mirent à friper les vêtements. Pour finir par les ôter. Allen se leva du canapé le premier, nu, et il guida son amant jusqu'à la petite chambre, se sentant bien vite plaqué contre la porte après que Kanda l'ait refermé. L'alpha agrippa l'arrière de ses cuisses, Allen les enroulant autour de son bassin, se faisant soulever, puis jeter sans ménagement sur le matelas. Il étouffa un son de protestation et gronda, le rictus amusé de l'épéiste lui faisant face. Kanda se replaça au-dessus de lui.

Bien vite, les baisers et les caresses reprirent, plus intimes et plus possessives. Ils scellaient leur union. Kanda surplombait Allen, lui lançant encore l'un de ces longs regards pour lesquels le blandin ne cessait de s'interroger. Il finit par demander de vive voix :

« À quoi tu penses, quand tu me fixes comme ça ? »

Allen sourit au visage contracté de gêne – il savait parfaitement le déceler – de son alpha. Il allait renchérir, mais la voix brute le coupa.

« T'es beau, putain. »

L'oméga s'étouffa avec sa salive. Kanda ne faisait pas souvent de compliment si direct. En ce moment, sans doute à cause des chaleurs et des ruts qui déréglaient un peu leurs émotions, ils étaient plus portés sur le sentimental. Quand il voyait ce à quoi il avait droit, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Allen ne sut comment répondre.

« Je… »

Les lèvres de Kanda volèrent les siennes, ses mains visitant ses muscles, redessinant ses courbes indéniablement aussi masculines que les siennes. Allen frissonnait à chaque mouvement, déjà rudement excité. Kanda sourit. Un de ces sourires qui lui étaient exclusivement adressés. Quand ils étaient ainsi, dans leur intimité, Allen avait le droit d'entrapercevoir ce qui se cachait sous l'iceberg.

« J'ai encore jamais vu d'oméga enceint, mais j'suis sûr que tu seras vraiment magnifique. Merde, » grinça-t-il, « c'que j'ai l'air con, j'ai limite envie de me claquer la gueule. »

Sourcils froncés d'exaspération, Kanda grognait dans sa barbe, Allen s'empressant de secouer la tête. Lui adorait que Kanda dise ce genre de choses. Bien sûr, ça leur arrivait d'avoir des moments de tendresses orales en plus de physiques, et si Kanda était toujours réticent, il participait quand même à ces moments. Qu'il les initie le premier… Allen était heureux. En plus du fait qu'avec sa cicatrice, ses cheveux blancs et son bras, il était habitué à ce que son physique ne paraisse pas agréable aux yeux de tous, que son amant, _son alpha_ , lui dise ça l'emplissait de joie. Il le déclara :

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça, Yû. »

L'oméga déglutit, et Kanda haussa les épaules, définitivement bougon après s'être laissé aller, comme souvent. Il pouvait faire des efforts, mais sa personnalité d'irascible kendoka était tenace. Allen attira son visage au sien, l'embrassant. Ils se laissèrent emportés et continuèrent les préliminaires un long moment, jouant à éveiller l'excitation de l'autre d'une manière qu'eux seuls maitrisaient. Quand l'alpha fut en lui, quand ils se nouèrent, l'oméga ne put s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience ce jour où ils réitèreraient cette action, au fond, répétitive qu'était l'acte sexuel pour créer la vie.

En attendant, ils vivaient la leur. Ils ignoraient au mieux les ténèbres du monde les entourant, les guettant sournoisement, au profit de ce qui existait entre eux.

Endormi entre les bras de Kanda, leurs deux corps ayant goûté leur harmonie, Allen se sentait en sécurité, confiant en ce que leur réservait l'avenir. Il avançait. Et il savait exactement dans quelle direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Avez-vous noté le petit soupçon de Lenavi ;) ?
> 
> C'était plus fluff et mignon que focalisé sur du lemon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Et que vous n'aurez pas trouvé ça trop gnangnan non plus mdr. J'avoue qu'écrivant quelque chose de lourd en angst avec Shit Or Sugar, j'avais besoin d'un truc simple, et ça ne fait pas de mal dans le fond. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute :3.
> 
> Je ferai peut-être un bonus avec la grossesse d'Allen, si j'ai le temps :).
> 
> N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser une petite review, si ça vous a plu ou si vous avez des remarques, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est tout de même mieux que de lire et de partir comme ça ^^.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
